Switched
by AnEquivalentExchange
Summary: An alchemical attempt to get their bodies back backfires, causing Ed and Al to switch bodies.


"You ready?"

"Um…yeah."

Edward paused with his hands trained above the transmutation circle. He looked at his brother, who was poised in the same position, then sat back on his haunches. "Are you scared?"

"No…it's not that…" Al sat back as well. "I'm just a bit nervous," he admitted.

Ed shook his head with a casual shrug. "Then let's just forget this. It's not worth the risk, huh?"

"No, I want to do it, Brother, really." Al looked back down at the chalk outline etched onto the floor. The theories all seemed right; the symbols had been drawn with a steady hand. He and Ed had been studying for weeks. But this situation felt too similar to when they were ten and eleven. It was almost like looking into the past; Al could remember _that_ transmutation circle well. He had studied it for years, gone over it again and again looking for mistakes, before finally helping Ed draw it onto the floor of their father's study.

This circle, Al didn't know it nearly as well. He and Ed had only been studying Alkahestry for a few months! But knowing the circle inside and out hadn't helped them at all all those years ago anyway, had it? So maybe it was just best to wing it.

Alphonse couldn't remember whether or not he had a bad feeling in his gut when he and Ed had tried to bring their mother back. He could feel it now, though he no longer had a stomach or an actual sense of feeling. But an ominous presence was there nonetheless, penetrating his thoughts the longer he sat there.

He was just paranoid about what happened last time, Al tried to rationalize. The chances of that happening again were slim, but they were still there.

He didn't want to lose Brother, and Al knew Ed didn't want to lose him either.

But this might be their only chance. They would never know unless they tried, right?

"Brother, are you ready?" It was Al's turn to ask.

"If you really want to try it…" Ed rubbed unsurely at the back of his neck.

"Of course. It's the only lead we've got right now that might help us get our bodies back."

"I know…I just, I don't want anything to happen to you, Al." He let out a breathy laugh. His eyebrows knit with worry but a small, embarrassed smile formed on his face.

"It's alright, Brother. We...we've studied this enough. We know."

"That's what we thought last time too."

"This is different," Al pointed out. "It'll be alright, Brother."

"Okay," Ed said hesitantly, readying his hands.

Alphonse clapped the gauntlets that took place of his hands; Ed mimicked him, and they placed their hands down on the array together.

The reaction was instantaneous. The room began to glow blue as light emanated from the circle, forming odd shadows in the corners and crevices and along the walls. The wind picked up, making Ed's red coat flutter. He felt the thrill of the activation in his very core, the same way he did during every transmutation.

Things seemed to be going okay, Ed allowed himself to think tentatively. There hasn't been a reaction yet, neither good nor bad. So that, to Ed, in some ways, was a good thing.

But it was Alphonse that felt something go wrong first. Maybe it was because he was nothing more than a soul, maybe it was the loose tie that just barely kept him anchored to life that made him hypersensitive. Or maybe it was because he had both more to gain and more to lose in this transmutation. Maybe that was why he began feeling the effects before Ed.

His body began to shake as he quickly pulled his hands away from the circle. Ed was alerted of Al's dilemma as he heard the chaotic cacophony of Al's armor clanking loudly together.

He tore his eyes away from the entrancing blue light of the circle and his head whipped around to face his brother. "Al!" he yelled, pulling his hands from the circle and reaching out for his brother. A wave of unsteadiness overcame Ed suddenly and his hand slammed down on the floor to keep himself balanced on his knees. "Dammit!" he muttered through clenched teeth, a hand to his temple, gripping tightly at his bangs.

"Ed—" The sounds of Al's armor drowned out his voice, and his body collapsed heavily onto the hard ground not a second later, echoing loudly. His armor lied half on the circle, which made the battered armor glow eerily. But it remained still.

"Al!" Ed reached out once more for his brother, crawling toward him but whatever force that was toying with his body now was strong. It had to be some sort of Alkahestry, Ed knew, no other force could be this strong. Ed gritted his teeth and grunted as he neared his brother's still body. He was so close, _so _close, to Alphonse when his knees shook and Ed collapsed. Ed struggled to rise again but black splotches soon entered his vision, making it impossible to see, to move, to do anything useful. Ed fought hard but was soon overcome, and he passed out, his automail hand just out of reach of his brother's armor.

* * *

The transmutation had worked!

His lungs pinched and Al found his first breaths to be choked gasps and coughs as he tried to regain consciousness.

But that didn't matter. He could feel the air as he breathed, felt the pull of his muscles.

They had been right! The formula had been correct. He had his body back!

A moan escaped Al's lips. He was too elated by the feel of the sound leaving his throat to realize his voice did not sound like his own. His chest was sore, presumably from collapsing onto the floor. While that didn't make sense—his armor had fallen onto the floor after all—Al didn't question it. At least he could _feel_ it. His face was sore too, his whole front was.

Al sat up a bit and brought his hand up to rub at his aching forehead.

He reeled back immediately when his skin met something cold. Al's head shot back at the touch and he looked down. He was met with the sight of a shining, metal hand. Alphonse sucked in an involuntary gasp.

Surely, this was not his own. He had never _had_ automail. But lo and behold, his fingers moved and twitched on command, just like a normal flesh and bone limb would.

Al's hands shot up to his head, making sure everything else was okay. He patted down his face and something didn't seem right. One hand feeling, one not, just like Brother, Al thought. And as he looked down with a start he saw the clothes he was dressed in. Even in the dim lighting of the room, the red material of the coat he wore was vivid, and underneath he was clad in layers of dark clothes.

_Ed's clothes?_ Al mused to himself, growing more and more concerned. Ed. Brother.

Al's head shot up and he frantically began looking around the room, searching for Ed. "B-Brother?" he called. When he was met with no response, Alphonse rose hastily. He teetered for a moment before regaining his balance. It was an odd sensation, but not entirely unwelcomed, walking on two legs again, and being able to _feel_ the ground beneath him. Alphonse took in his line of sight, and, with a sigh of relief, he was happy to realize it was no longer at seven feet, like it had been in the armor. It was actually a bit on the short side, Al noted subconsciously.

"Ed?" he called. His eyes swept around the room, glancing quickly over a familiar object. Al did a double take when he saw his armor lying down, still half across the dormant circle. Al found himself enticed by the armor, the cold, unfeeling metal that had housed his soul for years; he was unable to tear his eyes away.

Then the armor creaked.

Al jumped back, his heart pounding in his chest.

No, he thought. It must have been a trick of light, something, anything.

Then it groaned. It was hollow, it echoed throughout the armor. Al knew the sound well.

He could do nothing but watch as the suit of armor came back to life. With a sense of horror, Al wondered if it was alive, if it now had a mind of its own. Or maybe, he thought, an intense sense of dread shooting through his entire body, maybe part of his soul was still attached to it.

The large metal form sat back on its knees, shaking its head slowly as if coming back from a dream. All the while it grunted and cursed. It glanced around at its settings quickly; Al seemed to be out of its line of sight.

"Uhh." It grunted, then called out, "Al?"

Alphonse jumped. His voice shook as he almost inaudibly answered, "Uh—"

"Alphonse?" the armor yelled, louder, more urgently.

Alphonse cleared his throat. "Um," he said more clearly, raising his voice to be heard over the clanking of the armor.

The helmet swiveled to look on him. When its soul-fire eyes landed on Al, the armor visibly jumped back. "What the hell?" it yelled. "You—you're, what the hell, you're _me."_

Alphonse was taken aback. So maybe his soul _had_ been split into two. Maybe somehow his soul had been separated, living in two places at once.

Alphonse knew that didn't make sense, that was far too illogical. But his situation always had been a bit illogical. If only Ed were here. Where could he have gone?

With a start, Alphonse began to wonder if Ed had been the toll. Had Edward been payment for this insane exchange to become reality? This isn't worth it, Al thought. Getting his body back didn't matter if Ed wasn't there with him.

"Dammit!" the armor yelled again, obviously distressed. "Where the _hell _is Al?"

It seemed to be muttered to itself, searching the room for any sign.

Alphonse almost timidly raised his hand. "I'm right here."

The suit of armor wheeled around to get a good look at Al. Alphonse shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze. He moved his weight from foot to foot, hearing a strange metal click when the weight landed on his left foot.

Maybe if the being inside of that armor really _was_ him, it must share the same knowledge as him. Maybe Al's mind had been split in two as well, and maybe it had answers Al didn't. "Do you know where Ed is?" he finally asked. He held his breath, waiting for an answer he was dreading.

"What?" the armor spat. "I _am_ Ed…" Its words drifted off as it seemed to realize something was very very wrong. It began looking itself over, patting itself down just as Al had done. Unlike Al, it began cursing under its breath. Alphonse just stood there and watched, concern growing. He felt he was on the verge of a great realization that his mind wasn't willing to accept.

The suit of armor seemed to realize it first. He paused, coming eerily still. It turned back to Alphonse, its joints creaking. "Al?" Its voice shook with the realization.

"That's what I've been trying to tell—"

The suit of armor stood up unsteadily and ran over, grabbing Al's arm. Clumsily, with unfeeling hands, it pulled back his red coat sleeve to reveal glistening automail. "But—h-how did you end up in _my_ body?"

Alphonse stared down at the shining metal, at the scratches on its surface, and at the shaking gloved-hands that held it tight. His eyes traced up the thick metal arms to the armor's helmet.

"Brother?" he whispered. Then with a gasp, "Wait. Hold on a minute…I'm in _your body?" _

It made sense. It _all_ made sense. The automail and the clothes and the armor, and yet it _didn't_ make sense. What kind of Alkahestry could do _this?_ They had been wrong, so wrong, yet again. And while this time no limbs were lost, no souls were transmuted, he and Ed had still gotten themselves stuck in an inconceivable situation.

"How?" Ed's breathy question reverberated within the armor. Alphonse cringed; that's how he sounded _all the time._ "How did we…"

"I-I don't know, Brother." Al brought his hand up to his face; his—or Edward's—left hand, the one that could still feel. And Alphonse was suddenly struck with the realization that he _could_ feel, and his fingers traced the features of his face that was, as he realized through touch, most definitely Edward's; his skin felt like it was being shocked everywhere his fingers traced. Al didn't pull away though; the sensation of touch was a bit of a surprise to him, but not entirely unwelcomed.

Al realized he wasn't reacting to the situation at hand—unlike Ed, who was ranting, stomping around the room. The armor clanked with his violent movements. Alphonse flinched. He drew his hand away from his jawline, pulling his mind from the astonishing thought that he had a body again, even if it wasn't his own, and forcing himself to focus on the issue at hand. "What do we do?" Alphonse murmured, his eyes staring unseeingly at the transmutation circle still drawn on the floor.

How had they possibly been this off? The transmutation hadn't not worked, it hadn't resulted in a rebound, no, Alphonse and Ed had created an entirely different outcome. Al knew they had discovered something new, something revolutionary, in the world of alchemy and Alkahestry. This would have excited him had he not been stuck in his brother's body, even further from their goal of getting his original body back.

Edward threw his large hands up in the air. "Damned if I know. We'll have to figure out a way to reverse the transmutation circle and its effects. Hell, we spent _weeks_ researching this."

"Ed, we have to get our bodies back to normal." The last thing they needed was another obstacle getting in the way of the brothers getting their _real_ bodies back.

"I know, I know!" Ed paced in a small circle. "First things first, we'll have to go down to the library, find all the books we had used…"

Alphonse began to speak up. They had only used a few sources from the library in East City; they had only had access to it during the former part of their research. Most of it had been done in the past few weeks while Ed and Al had traveled down to the South, where Ed had been assigned to investigate a dispute. They had finished their research on the road and had eagerly made it back to East City just the night before.

Edward cut off his brother's words before they even made it past his lips. "What day is it?" he muttered to himself. "When does the library open?" Ed glanced up at the clock, and cursed loudly.

Alphonse jumped back at the volume of his brother's voice. "Uh, Brother…?"

Edward whipped around before the sound had stopped echoing within his metal body. "I'm supposed to give my report to Mustang."

"You what?" Al yelled in surprised, though his voice was still quieter than his now-armored brother's. "Ed! You should have done that already! What are we going to do? How are we going to explain this one?"

"We're not," Ed said, voice suddenly resolute. He shifted through the messy piles of halfhazardly stacked papers and book and a half-unpacked suitcase, until Ed produced his report, which he had hastily written on the train ride home. "Ha!" He shoved the rumpled stack of papers toward his brother.

Alphonse recoiled as if the papers were about to bite him. "Wh-why are you giving that to me?"

"Because you're gonna pretend to be me."

"What? Brother, no. I-I can't…"

Ed held the report out further. "You're gonna have to, Al."

Alphonse stared down at the papers in his brother's gloved hand. He sighed, bracing himself for what he was about to get himself into. "Ed…"

"There's no time to argue this." Ed took his brother by the shoulders. Al cringed at Edward's tight grip. It came to Al the obvious notion that Ed could no longer feel anything, just as he had experienced in the armor. He wondered why Ed hadn't mentioned his lack of sense in his new body. It was obvious with all the fumbling he had been doing that he was having just as rough a time at it as Al had when he was ten.

Edward shoved his brother out the door and Alphonse sighed inwardly, mentally preparing himself for what could possibly happen this day.

* * *

The Elric brothers stood before the large gates of Eastern Command. The outside world was pale and quiet as it was still early morning. The sky was foggy and gray, and made Al want to do nothing but crawl into a bed and sleep the rest of the morning away.

He bit at his lip, coming to the realization that he _could_ sleep now. Even if this was Ed's body, he could finally, _finally_, give himself the rest he had been yearning for for four years.

Edward turned, bringing creaks of metal along with his movement, and looked down at his brother. He took a long pause that made Al begin to worry. "What?" he finally asked.

His older brother shook his head, as if shaking himself from a dream. "Sorry," he said with a laugh that was completely humorless. "I'm just not used to looking down at you."

Al inwardly groaned. He had always hated towering over everybody else. And while Ed had always had to look up at his younger brother for the latter part of their childhood, standing almost seven feet tall was ridiculous. He frowned, knowing he'd have to return to that height. No matter how much Al did not want to return to that armor, it was his body, it was the vessel that housed his soul, and Al needed to go back to it, at least until they got his real body back. But it was just like Ed to mention height, even offhandedly, at a time like this. Al wondered if his brother was silently rejoicing in the fact that, at least until they could reverse the array, he could be tall.

"Okay," Edward said, breaking both of them from the fog swimming around their heads. "Just go in there, don't draw too much attention to yourself. Give the report to Mustang, don't stay around to chat—that's something I would never do. Got it?"

Alphonse gripped at the edges of the report. Crinkles formed where his hands held the papers. "Um, right."

"Don't worry, Al," Ed said more softly. "We'll figure this out before you know it. I'll go to the library now and start searching. Meet me there when you're finished here."

Alphonse nodded one, his bangs falling into his eyes. "Right," he said again.

"Good. I'll see you then." Edward turned around then thought for a second and swiveled back around to face his baby brother. "Watch yourself, Al. And good luck."

Alphonse found himself nodding again. "You too, Brother."

* * *

Alphonse stared at the dark, shining wood of the doors that towered before him. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He was still getting used to this body. He could feel his muscles tensing up and his body begin to shake with nerves. He could hear a slight click of automail as he shivered and wondered why he had never really paid attention to the noise before.

Hesitantly, Al raised his automail hand. The limb was still, the fingers seemed to stick, and Al had to concentrate hard to make them form a firm fist. Surely it shouldn't be this hard to move automail, right? Brother didn't have to go through all this trouble and concentration when moving his artificial limbs, did he? He always seemed to move so fluidly and swiftly with his metal attachments, just as one should with automail.

Alphonse banged loudly on the door's surface. There was no answer. Al glanced around, unsure of what to do. There seemed to be no other military personnel present in this wing.

What would Ed do?

Al sighed, knowing just what his brother would do. Without another thought, Al gripped the golden handle and opened the thick door. He poked his head in and was surprised to see Colonel Mustang sitting behind his large desk.

His legs were crossed and his boots rested on the desk's surface. A stack of papers were piled in one corner of his desk, and he held one sheet in his hand.

Alphonse stood, one hand still on the door.

The colonel finally glanced up with a flit of his eyes. The paper lowered slightly. "Oh, I see you're finally back, Fullmetal."

Alphonse stepped deeper into the office. "I have my report."

"On time for once, I see," Mustang replied with a smirk. He pulled his feet from the desk and sat up straight in his chair. He began to tidy his papers without giving Alphonse a second glance. He finally paused and looked up and he realized Al was still poised toward the door. Roy gave the boy an odd glance, looking ready to make a snide comment. But instead he went back to his papers and commanded, "Take a seat, Ed. And I'll take that report now."

"Oh. Sure." Of course. Al made a straight line to the colonel's desk, handing his brother's messy report to his superior before allowing himself to sit back in one of the office's leather chairs. Al wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He ended up gripping his knees, his arms stiff.

Mustang propped up an elbow casually on the desk and rested his cheek on his fist. "So," he began, giving the report a quick glance, "how were things in the South?"

"Oh, they were fine. Some illegal trading going on just as we suspected but Broth—I mean, _I_, er, _we_—Al and I—we were able to resolve it pretty quickly." Alphonse let out a nervous chuckle. Great, the one question he should have been able to answer without a hitch—he had been there right beside Ed to apprehend the perpetrators—and he even messed that up. If he hadn't been under the colonel's scrutinizing and somewhat confused, gaze, Alphonse would have kicked himself for being so stupid.

The colonel didn't question his odd behavior though, much to Alphonse's relief. Instead he just hummed in understanding. "I see."

* * *

The initial shock of the switch had made Ed focus his priorities, but now that he was alone, new issues were beginning to arise.

Edward walked down the street alone. Midmorning was upon the city, and its citizens were beginning to come out of their homes. The longer Ed walked, the more people he saw. And the more people stared. He was surprised, and deeply insulted, by the sheer amount of people that openly stared and pointed.

At least have the decency to make it not as obvious, Ed scoffed to himself. On more than one occasion he almost turned on a passerby who had the audacity to openly gape at his hulking metal form.

The further Ed walked, the worse his deep rooted guilt for putting Al in that armor became. His little brother had to go through this daily, yet he never complained. Ed knew if he had to stay like this for much longer, endure the odd looks and the blatant stares, he would snap. Alphonse surely has gone through the same thing, yet he never said anything.

Ed was beginning to feel a new-found empathy for his brother, and a reinforced resolve to get his brother his body back soon.

On top of that, he couldn't _feel._ It was something Ed had always known; after all, suits of armor don't have nerve-endings. But knowing and experiencing were two completely different things, as Ed was beginning to realize.

He had tripped nearly several times, not being able to feel his feet or the ground beneath them. He had panicked, praying that he wouldn't fall and cause a scene as the armor banged loudly against the pavement. Every time he stumbled, Ed would feel the initial shock, but there was never any racing heartbeat, no gasp of breath. And that was haunting. A shiver ran down his body, though Ed wasn't sure why. Old habit form when he had _his_ body, he assumed.

The only upside—and even calling it that was a stretch—was that he no longer required nourishment or rest. With those necessities out of the way, Ed could study harder and longer. He mused about these pros and cons as he walked the familiar way to the library.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he registered a voice calling Al's name.

Edward's heavy footfalls stop immediately. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He looked up and almost ran straight into his mechanic. "Winry!" he exclaimed. "What the—how did you even…_why_ are _you_ here? Walking around by yourself in the city?"

Winry gasped from shocked. Then she huffed indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her chin superiorly. "That's no way to treat me after I just traveled all the way here to see you guys." She looked up at Ed's helmet; her pouting expression had melted away. She adjusted the toolbox strap resting against her shoulder. "Where's that idiot brother of yours?"

Ed scoffed. "Why?" he spat, insulted. "You gonna throw another wrench at m—his head?"

Winry held up a wrench that seemingly came out of thin air. "Maybe," she shrugged righteously. "Ed called me last night, he told me something was wrong with his arm." She gripped the handle of the wrench harder. "Now tell me, Al, what could Ed possibly have been doing to ruin my automail?"

Ed sputtered, looking for a comeback but finding none. He had figured out something had gone wrong with his automail on the train back to East City. He presumed something must have gone wrong when he and Al had been fighting the traders down in the south. Ed thought he had made it out basically unharmed, but one of the criminals must have gotten in a good swipe with one of their knives that Ed hadn't been aware of, ruining his arm in some way.

Ed swore to himself. He forgot to tell Al about it this morning. His little brother was probably having a difficult time with it.

"Well, Al?" Winry had her lip out in an accusing pout. Her fists were against her hips and she tapped her foot impatiently.

Ed shrugged it off coolly. "No idea. Must have been an accident."

"An accident?" Winry repeated, unbelieving. She stared Ed down for a long time and Ed felt himself staring back just as boldly, even if his helmet gave no sign of the defiance he felt. Winry relented first, letting her arms fall to her sides. She sighed. "Sure it was." She shook her head. "You wouldn't tell me what really happened if it wasn't. You two never tell me what's going on anyway."

"With good reason," Ed said before he even realized he was talking. "If we told you everything that really happened, you'd beat us both into the ground."

Winry gripped harder at her wrench. Her whole form shook and her face flushed. "Well, I'm sorry for worrying about you!" She huffed again. "I came all this way for you guys since Ed busted up his arm. The people at the dorms told me you two had just gotten back from some dangerous mission late last night, so don't think I don't know you're lying, Alphonse Elric." Winry sighed sadly. Her voice had quieted with worry. "I wanted to find you guys to make sure you were okay, and to fix Ed's arm, instead of waiting around for you both to return. Sorry…for worrying."

Even from his vantage point he could see pinpricks of tears in Winry's eyes. He fidgeted, then raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit that not even the metal could kill. "Geez, Winry, there's no need to cry. I…sorry. We didn't mean to worry you. You didn't have to come all this way, we're fine."

Winry sniffled quietly. "You would tell me that even if you weren't, Al. You both pretend to be so strong for everyone but yourselves."

Ed sighed, unconsciously noting how much he hated the metal ring that accompanied it. "You shouldn't be walking the streets of the city by yourself, Winry."

Winry looked down. "I know. I just…I was on my way to the Command Center…"

Ed laughed. He placed his hand reassuringly on Winry's head. He hoped his touch wasn't too hard, though he couldn't tell.

It made Winry glance up.

"Sorry," Ed muttered again, pulling his hand away uncomfortably.

Winry smiled and shook her head. "I swear, you get more and more like Edward every day."

* * *

"How's the search for the stone coming? Dug up any more leads?"

Alphonse had lost track of how long he had been sitting in the colonel's office. He couldn't remember Ed every taking this long. Alphonse played with his hands, trying to loosen up the fingers of his automail hand. "Not in a while," he answered dejectedly. "We're still trying though." Alphonse was about to mention how they had been digging into special Alkahestry transmutations but thought better of it, not wanting to accidentally say anything about their latest setback.

Mustang nodded firmly. "Well, keep to it. A new lead will pop up eventually. They always do. Can't vouch for their legitimacy though, huh?"

Alphonse forced an uncomfortable laugh and shrugged. "Um. Can I go now?"

Roy glanced up from his casual position before looking back down at his paper. "You're dismissed."

Al rose too quickly. He gave a hasty bow and muttered a "thank you, sir" before turning for the door.

"Fullmetal?" the colonel called just as Al's hand contacted the door handle.

He slowly turned around, dread running through his body. It was a sensation Al had forgotten about, and now realized he didn't miss at all. "Yes?"

Mustang examined his underling for a moment before asking, "Are you feeling alright? You seem different today…you're acting more…likeable than usual."

"No, no I'm fine." Al pulled the door and slipped through. He promised himself he could gloat about colonel's comment to Edward once this was all over, though it was doubtful his brother would even care what the colonel thought. "It's probably just the weather." Al gestured to the windows, where dark clouds were rolling in. "You know how it is, Colonel, what with the rain and all."

Roy frowned deeply, but Al turned away and closed the door before he could respond to the quip.

Alphonse heard the door click back into place. He rested his back against its smooth surface and slid down onto the ground with a heaved sigh.

His shoulder was beginning to feel sore. Al accounted it for all the fidgeting he had done; his entire automail arm felt still and he had constantly been trying to loosen up the joints without prevail. He was beginning to realize this wasn't normal, and silently cursed Ed for whatever he had done to his arm.

Al brought up his left hand, massaging his shoulder where skin met metal. It occurred to him he had never actually felt Ed's automail before. It was big, bulky, just as Al always imagined. He never really thought about the change in temperature, how his skin was so warm yet the metal was cool to the touch, no matter how long Al held it.

The sensation was odd, but even more so was the fact that he could feel with one hand, but not the other. It was more distracting than Al thought it would be. Although right now, he was just happy to be able to feel _anything_ after being trapped in that metal prison for so long.

He wondered how Ed was fairing. And if he had made any progress with the research. But knowing Ed, his brother was probably picking fights with strangers who stared, and getting sidetracked all the way to the library.

On that thought, Alphonse pushed himself up, aware of the fact he still sat against the colonel's office door.

His stomach had been complaining the last half of the meeting. Al was finally beginning to understand Ed's appetite. His hunger was ravenous, as if he hadn't eaten in a week, when in reality it had only been all morning.

Now, Al thought, looking left then right down the corridor. Which way was the mess hall?

* * *

As if enough things hadn't gone wrong today already, now Ed had Winry accompanying him. While Ed would never tell her it, he actually enjoyed her company most of the time, however, this wasn't like most times.

Now the two of them sat at a secluded table in the library. The large building was silent and practically empty at this time of day. Edward could hear the thunder rumbling outside in the quiet.

Usually when Winry was in town the three of them would go straight to the military hotel for rest, relaxation and automail repairs. But after much persuasion and convincing, Winry decided she didn't mind accompanying Ed to the library. She had asked him suspiciously about why he was so adamant about doing research _right this instant,_ and Ed made up some excuse that he told himself wasn't entirely a lie. He added to that he had promised Al, I mean Ed, to meet him there once his report was finished.

Winry had given him a stare before shrugging. "I might as well get some studying done as well. Mr. Garfield wants me to study more on biomedical engineering."

She went off, searching through the towering bookcases packed with novels and texts and scriptures.

They weren't allowed access to the more confidential books, much to Ed's disliking. Because today he wasn't Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, he was just his little brother. And _not_ a state alchemist. So Ed had to make do with what he could find in the civilian section. Which wasn't a lot.

He made it back to their table before Winry, and dove into the texts. Even when she dropped her heavy set of books on the table did Ed break his concentration from the words in front of him.

Phrases and symbols swam in his vision. He didn't know how long he had sat reading those texts, but Ed was beginning to grow restless. His body could not tire, but Ed couldn't say the same for his mind. He leaned back, finally tearing his eyes away from the book.

"What are you working on?" Winry asked, finally looking up from her book as well.

Ed looked down at his friend. Her gaze was curious but there was something more serious in her eyes the longer he stared. "Research," he finally answered.

Winry rolled her eyes. "Well, I know that." She sat up straighter in her chair, leaning closer to catch a glimpse of the words written in Ed's book. She smiled and relaxed back in her seat. "Looks complex."

Ed snickered. "Says the girl reading about biomedical engineering."

Winry shrugged. "It's not that hard. It's actually pretty interesting."

"Can't be more complex than Alkahestry."

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Alchemist?" Winry challenged. She held out her book. "Let's switch. See which one is more complex. And which one of us is smarter."

Ed had had enough _switching_ for one day.

He was about to mutter that when he stopped himself.

Switching.

Ed brought to mind the circle that had caused him and Al to switch.

Switch.

Ed jumped up with a shout of "That's it!"

Winry reeled back in her seat. "What is it?" she exclaimed.

Of course! The theory wasn't wrong. Getting into their own bodies wasn't a lost cause. And it wouldn't be difficult, Ed realized. They had just drawn the array incorrectly! They just had to switch the symbols. Of course! Ed wanted to chide himself for not realizing that before but he was far too busy rejoicing in his discovery.

"I've got to go find Al."

Winry stood up after him. "What? Al, what are you—"

Ed took off, making a beeline for the exit.

Yes! Ed was relieved this wouldn't be a complicated as he originally thought it would be. He was beginning to believe it would be as difficult as trying to get their original bodies back.

"Al! Wait up!" Ed turned around as he pushed the front doors open, realizing Winry was still following behind him, rushing to catch up. "What is going on?"

"I just figured out something important. We have to go find…Ed." He stepped out from under the library's entrance, walking right out into the drizzle.

This could all be resolved by tonight. He just had to find Al. He must still be at the Command Center, but what was taking him so long?

As if the universe had heard his thoughts, a man in a military uniform that Ed didn't know came running up the stairs, stopping right before Ed and Winry.

"Are you Alphonse Elric?" the man asked, slightly out of breath.

"Uuh, yeah, I guess."

"Brother to the Fullmetal Alchemist, correct?"

"Why, did something happen?" Ed shared a look with Winry. Her face was suddenly riddled with worry; Ed's expression would have mirrored hers had he not been in armor.

"Your brother said you might be down here. He has been asking for you."

"Where is he?" Ed asked more urgently.

"He's down at Eastern Command. He's in the infirmary."

* * *

Alphonse couldn't think of a time he had stuffed his face so much. He could remember scarfing down his mother's stew, birthday cake, and delicacies made only on special occasions. Al had tried to restrain himself, take his time eating and savor every bite. But this was _food_ and he could finally, actually, eat again. He couldn't help but dive right into his plate.

The cafeteria food wasn't nearly as bad as Ed had always complained. Ed's appetite was like no other, but Al still found himself getting full far too quickly. But he didn't want to stop. After a few more mouthfuls he eventually found himself falling back into his chair, feeling sick to his stomach.

He rubbed at his belly, feeling like he had just gained Ed an extra five pounds. Still, through the lethargic feeling, Al smiled. He had forgotten what it had felt like to be this full. He had forgotten the feeling of being hungry. There were so many flavors he couldn't remember and now they were on his tongue.

Al closed his eyes contently. He was suddenly ready for an afternoon nap; all the food had made him sleepy.

But he knew Brother was probably working hard, trying to figure out a way to get back to normal. It wouldn't be right to doze off on Ed now.

Pushing himself up from the table, Al had a newfound empathy for to why Ed was so hesitant to fall asleep or eat around him. Al always knew Ed felt guilty, not only for putting Al in the armor, but furthermore, for eating and sleeping and doing other human activities right in front of him when Al couldn't join in with such things.

Alphonse walked out of the mess hall and made it slowly down the corridors. The food sat heavily in Al's stomach and he was beginning to regret those last dozen bites. The stiffness in his arm hadn't gone away; in fact it seemed to have worsened.

A dull ache had begun in not only his shoulder but also his left thigh. The pain pulsed with his heartbeat as Al walked to the exit. Al rubbed at his shoulder port uncomfortably. _Why was it hurting so badly?_

Al's shoulder fell against the door, pushing it open, and he stumbled out into the rain, clutching at his right arm. Slowly, he began down the stairs, which were beginning to pool with water; he leaned heavily against the railing for support.

Alphonse stopped halfway down as the world began to swerve. His stomach did a flip, and he clutched the railing tightly with his right hand. His left gripped at his shoulder, where a shooting pain had begun. Alphonse yelped as another wave of pain hit. He legs were beginning to shake under his weight, and he sank down on the stairs.

_What is going on?_

Shakily, Alphonse glanced up to the sky. Dark, ominous clouds covered the sky. The rain was beginning to fall down harder. Fat raindrops fell heavily against his face. Alphonse blinked them away.

He thought of all the times he had wished he could feel the rain once again on his face. Never had he thought it would be like this.

His head pounded and his mind swam in a fog. Alphonse pried his left hand away from his shoulder and rubbed at his temple. He thought he was going to be sick.

"Edward?"

Alphonse slowly, shakily, forced himself to look up. "L-lieutenant," he murmured through his lips.

The blonde woman hurried over to her colleague. "Is something wrong?" She knelt down to his level, placing her hands carefully on his shoulder and examining his pale face.

Alphonse found himself nodding. He stopped the moment the world began to tilt again. "I—I'm fine," he muttered even though it was apparent to both of them that he was definitely not.

Hawkeye's mouth formed into a deep line; her expression turned grim. "We should get you inside. It's not good to be sitting out in the rain like this."

Al nodded loosely. "You're right," he slurred. His head slumped down.

Hawkeye slipped her hands under his arms and helped him stand. Al swayed for a moment but kept himself standing. "Where's your brother?" she asked sternly. She seemed worried. Alphonse wondered if he looked as bad as he was feeling.

"He…he should be down at the library. Can you send someone for him?"

Hawkeye nodded firmly. "We've got to take care of you first."

Alphonse leaned most of his weight against the lieutenant. The pain in his limbs was only getting worse. But she was strong and her grip was firm around the teen.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." He voice left no room to argue.

But Al didn't answer. He was too busy focusing on taking one step after another. In a dreamlike state, he walked with Hawkeye. They made it all the way back into the center before he momentarily blacked out in her arms.

* * *

Edward was the first to burst through the infirmary's doors unannounced, with Winry following close behind, who had stopped to check in with Lieutenant Hawkeye, who was standing guard outside the room.

"Al!" Ed yelled, clanking loudly as he ran to his brother's bedside.

Winry's halted, following slowly after she heard Edward's cry.

Edward knelt down, his insides echoing loudly once his knees met linoleum. "Alphonse?"

Winry settled down quietly beside his armor.

Alphonse grimaced, then opened his eyes lazily. They wondered up to Edward's helmet. "Brother," he said, voice hoarse. A moaned escaped his lips before he closed his eyes again.

"Al," Ed leaned in as close as he could in the armor, "what's wrong? What happened?"

Alphonse opened his mouth but was cut off by a voice answering for him. They all turned to find a doctor standing a few feet behind them, a clipboard in hand. "It seems his automail had been giving him trouble."

Winry sighed. "You idiot." She turned back to Al. "How many times have I told you not to break your automail? One day you're gonna wreck it and end up even worse than this."

"No," Ed answered. "That's not it." Winry and Al both grew quiet and looked up at him. "It's the rain." The weather always affected his automail; rain was definitely the worst. Ed had had terrible episodes when it rained that sometimes left him bedridden all day. He always tried to brush it off by swiftly taking a couple of pills, but he had to admit it was some of the worst pain he had ever experienced, just after the actual automail surgery.

"Of course," Winry mused to herself, realizing just as Ed had.

"We've got him on some pain medicine now," the doctor spoke up. "But for now it's best that he stays here and gets some rest so we can keep an eye on him." The three teens grew quiet and the man took that as his cue to give them some privacy.

Once the door clicked shut, Alphonse spoke up. "Sorry for worrying you guys."

"You had me scared there," Ed answered with a nervous laugh.

Winry nodded. "Me too, Ed."

"I'm feeling a bit better now." Al smiled tiredly.

"Good. That's good," Ed rambled.

The three fell into another silence. Winry shifted her toolbox onto her lap and produced a small white bottle. "If the pain returns, Ed, I've got some medicine with me that's specialized for this sort of thing."

"Thanks, Winry."

"Sure," she smiled softly, sadly. It seemed all the anger she had over Ed breaking his automail once again had completely melted away.

Al's head fell to the side and he looked up at his brother. "Have you made any progress, Brother?"

Ed nodded excitedly. He was about to share his discovery but cut himself off at the last second, his gaze darting to Winry. Al's eyes followed. "Uh," Ed spoke up. "But we can talk about that later. Just get some rest right now, at least until the rain stops."

Al nodded sleepily and leaned back into the pillows, closing his eyes.

Once a sufficient amount of time passed in silence and it seemed Al had fallen asleep Winry turned to her armored friend. Ed jumped back at the sudden accusing look in her blue eyes. She squinted up at him, a pointed frown on her face. "Okay, _Al,_ you better tell me what's going on with you two."

Ed moved further away. "Uh, it's," he stuttered for an explanation. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Al shifted slightly, though his eyes remained closed. "Just tell her, Brother," he mumbled into the pillow. "Nothin' bad could come from just telling Winry."

Edward sighed in the armor. _Oh, Little Brother, you are so wrong,_ Ed thought. He flashbacked to every wrench, every spanner, every lawn chair that he had been hit with when Winry found out what sort of trouble they had been meddling in.

"What's going on?" Winry asked pointedly.

Edward braced himself to speak but Alphonse spoke first, opening his eyes and sitting up a bit. He winced. "We, we switched bodies."

Winry's expression took on one of confusion. "You…what?"

"We've been learning about Alkahestry. We found this new diagram that we thought it might get us our bodies back and…_this_ happened," Ed answered.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Alphonse laughed. "I wish. And, Ed, you could have warned me your automail was broken."

Ed rubbed at his helmet. "Sorry. I kind of forgot."

"So…it really is true?" Winry asked quietly.

The brothers nodded in unison.

Winry pulled out her wrench before either boy could react, whacking Ed upside the head with it. He stumbled back and fell on the floor with a loud _bang._

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled, fixing his helmet.

"So you _did_ break your automail! And now you're making Al deal with it!"

"It's not like I meant for this to happen!"

"But you still ruined my automail again!"

"In the act of stopping criminals!"

"So you were fighting _too?"_

"Brother, just stop talking—"

"Yes! I was in a fight, okay? That's what being a dog of the military means, _okay?"_

Winry grew quiet. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths and her hand that held the wrench shook. Her fingers twitched around the metal handle. She closed her eyes and sighed, defeated. Once her eyes reopened she turned slowly to Al, still lying in bed. "Al," she said, her voice was uncertain as she said his name because it was still Ed's face he wore. "I'll fix your arm if you want. I know broken automail can be uncomfortable. Especially since you're not used to it."

Alphonse perked up. He pushed himself up with his left hand. "I would appreciate that," he said with a smile.

* * *

Al found himself lying down on his stomach, his arm outstretched across the mattress.

Winry had her apron and gloves on now. She was examining his arm, moving his fingers and joints, trying to find the source of the disturbance.

"What was happening when the arm stopped working right?" She turned on her stool, looking up at Ed, who stood beside the bed.

He played with his hands for a moment. "We were in a fight like I told you. I don't even remember anyone touching my automail, they must have gotten in a good hit."

Winry contemplated for a moment before turning back to his automail. "Here," she said mostly to herself after a moment. Her fingers pinched one of the wires visible through the outer casings. "This wire is frayed."

"Can you fix that?" Al asked into the pillow.

Winry smiled. "What kind of mechanic would I be if I couldn't?"

There was some discomfort as Winry began that made Al wince. He wasn't used to his sense of touch being back yet and he sure wasn't prepared for pain. But at least the rain had died down and the unbearable pain had left his leg and shoulder. There was some pinching and pressure coming from his shoulder as Winry worked. Though it was nothing Al couldn't handle, especially after this afternoon. He had even begun to doze off toward the end as Winry was putting his arm back together.

Ed and Winry were quiet once Al seemed to be asleep. Winry occupied herself with putting her tools back into her kit, while Ed watched his brother sleep. He watched the rise and fall of his chest and the way his nose moved when he breathed. He was so fascinated by his brother, so happy that now, even if it wasn't his own body, Al had the chance to get the sleep he deserved.

Ed became aware of the fact that Winry was watching him. The anger she had showcased before had completely vanished in the quiet serenity of the infirmary room. She watched him sadly, polishing off one of her wrenches.

"It's nice," Ed found himself saying. "Just to watch him be the one to sleep."

Winry set her wrench down and sat down next to her friend. "Ed?" she asked quietly. "What it like? In the armor?" Somehow asking Ed seemed so much easier than asking Alphonse.

Ed took a moment to think about it. "It's lonely," he admitted. Winry just watched him quietly so he continued. "Not being able to feel anything around you, I feel isolated. I haven't really thought about eating or sleeping today, but I can't imagine going through this day after day for years. I don't know how Al does it. He's the stronger of us two. But he never says anything about it. I'm worried for him." Ed paused. "I've been trying to figure out a way to switch us back all day but this isn't right…I can't ask Al to go back to this armor."

* * *

Alphonse awoke in a bed he did not recognize. It was bigger and plusher than the one in the infirmary. Al glanced around, noticing he definitely was no longer at Eastern Command. He took in the décor, realizing he was at the military hotel. He sat up, smoothing out his hair, which was still in a messy braid.

He felt more refreshed than he could ever remember. The pain was completely gone and his arm was moving smoothly again, thanks to Winry.

Alphonse stretched his arms above his head, enjoying the way it made his back feel. Pushing the blankets away and stepping out of bed, Alphonse noticed the streetlights through the window, signaling it was night, maybe early evening.

He moved around their suite before finding Ed and Winry in the living room. They both looked up when Al entered. Winry smiled, and they both greeted him.

"Good morning," Al said with a smirk. He moved further into the room, noticing the papers scattered across the table. He instantly recognized them as the notes he and Ed had been writing over the past few weeks trying to prepare for the transmutation. Ed must have gone over to their dorm and taken all their research with him.

"Al," Ed said, standing.

Al gestured to the research. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me about the research, Brother? Did you figure out a way to switch us back?"

Ed sighed, the lights in his helmet dimming. "Yeah." He looked up. "But, Al…"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

Ed sighed again. "Do you really want to go back? Do you really want this body back?"

Al was taken aback. That wasn't what he had been expecting. He hadn't even thought of that himself. "What?"

"You hate the armor," Ed admitted. "Why would you want go back to it?"

"What are you saying, Ed?"

Ed paused. Quietly, slowly he spoke, as if weighing his words before saying them aloud. "I'm saying…if you don't want to switch back, that's okay. I'm the one that put you in that armor without your say but now you can have a choice. If you want to stay in that body until we get our real bodies back, that's okay. I won't force you into the armor a second time."

Alphonse was quiet for a long time. Finally his face twisted, scrunching up into a frown, his eyes narrowed. "Ed, you idiot," he spat. "I'm not going to keep your body from you! It's _yours._ Staying in it wouldn't be right. Who would ever do such a thing?"

"But—"

Al rolled his eyes. "I swear, Brother sometimes you...Living in that armor is hard," he began more comely. "There are a lot of problems with it, but it _is_ my body. I need to go back to it, and you need to go back to your too, Brother." Al paused. "Having a real human body, I'm not gonna say it wasn't nice. I had forgotten what it felt like to—to _feel_ and to sleep and eat and, and it was great to remember those things. I felt pain and I felt exhaustion and I felt the rain hitting my face. So…I—I can go back to that body, Ed. At least I had this day to remind me of what I had forgotten all these years. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

Alphonse nodded. "Positive."

"Okay." Ed gestured to the notes scattered across the table, noticing that Winry was still present, watching the brothers silently with tears in her eyes. He began explaining their folly to Al, pointing out how to create the correct circle.

Without wasting any time, the brothers moved to the next room, clearing the floor space. They drew the circle together in chalk and suddenly they were back to square one.

They knelt before the array and Ed looked down at his brother. "You're ready to do this, right?"

Alphonse nodded. "I'm ready." Giving Ed no more time to argue he clapped his hands together, and Ed followed.

Together they placed their hands down and the circle came alive with the familiar blue glow and sparks of energy.

A familiar feeling grew inside of Alphonse. He told himself not to panic. It was different than it was before, now that he was in an actual body.

Ed's armor crashed to the ground, making Al jump. "Brother!" Al yelled instinctually. He tried to rationalize with himself that that was supposed to happen; that was what had happened before and that was a good sign.

The room began to spin and Al fell back, trying to balance himself. He felt this body growing heavy and he surrendered willingly, passing out just beside his brother.

* * *

There was a rough shoving at his shoulder, followed by Winry's worried voice. "Ed? Edward? Wake up!"

Ed groaned. He looked up to find Winry's terrified face staring down at him; her hands were gripping tightly at his shoulders. Ed coughed then blinked. Winry's face fell with relief. "Ed?"

Edward nodded. Winry gave him some space and he sat up. "I, when I saw the light of the transmutation dim and I didn't hear you guys inside, I got worried. I came in to find you both on the ground." She bit at her lip.

"Where's Al?" Ed asked, rubbing at his head where it had met the floor when his body had collapsed.

Winry looked behind her shoulder and Ed's gaze followed. And there was his brother, kneeling in his armor, right behind Winry. "Brother," he said, the relief was clear in his voice.

Ed smiled. "Hey, Al."

Winry let out a choked sob, pulling both brothers into a hug. "Don't ever do something like that again," she cried, "dummies."


End file.
